Lady Fate
by BlushippingZutara
Summary: They say Fate can be cruel. Sometimes he is. Especially to one Conner Kent. But one new girl at the start of his Junior year in high school may change all that and have a few twists in her own fate as well. (New version of Season 2) Spitfire! and OC. Miss Martian bashing. (Heavy on the bashing) Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I just had to get this out of my head or I was going to go insane. Let's see if you like it. And another thing, if you liked Miss Martian in the series, I'd recommend not reading this. She's bashed. But other than that, please review.

* * *

Conner Kent sat back in the couch with a heavy sigh. His black t-shirt bore no symbol of his father, hiding his secret identity to the other people at that torturous place where he was trapped for eight hours a day, five days a week, 36 weeks a year for two more years: School. Of course practically every other boy in the building wore a shirt with Superman's shield or Batman's or Flash's, sometimes even Green Lantern's shield would make an appearance in the halls so he didn't understand why he had to hide his shield.

A clatter in the kitchen behind him, told the black-haired teen that his Martian girlfriend was making their lunches and then they'd be off to Happy Harbor High School.

Conner buried his face in his hands with a groan and pressed his head into the couch cushions as his Cobra-Venom-altered white wolf tapped his nose against his knee. Conner moved his hand from his face, one landing in his lap and the other going to scratch behind Wolf's ears.

"Something wrong Conner?" M'gann asked as she put the lunches in brown paper bags.

"No," Conner said, trying to keep his tone down from an annoyed snap. M'gann knew from experience to drop it there. She pushed some of her red hair out of her Caucasian face as she put the lunches into the respective bags of their owners.

"Well, lunches are packed. And our homework's done. Ready to go?"

"No." Conner stood up, walked over and slung his grey-and-black backpack over his shoulders as he stormed out the door, grabbing his jacket as he did so. M'gann shook her head and sighed deeply. Without a word she pulled her pink backpack on and mentally prepped herself for another day as Megan Morse, high school cheerleader.

"Wait up Conner! I'm coming!" Wolf watched as his master and the Martian girl vanished down the hall then turned to face the static-filled TV, sitting down to wait for his master.

* * *

"I'm kinda excited for this science project. According to Wendy the project gets done in pairs. I'm hoping we get to work together on this, don't you?" Megan asked quickly as she clung to Conner's arm as he wove through the crowd of students, trying to suppress a snarl of annoyance. There were always at least fifteen groups of kids who thought it was perfectly fine to stand right in the middle of the hallway and inconvenience everyone else just so they could talk to the friends who they would also be talking to after school on a social-media network or cell phone or face-to-face. At least this was the last period of the day and he'd be able to go home after this.

"Sure," Conner said in response to Megan's question as he pulled them into the classroom for psychology just as the warning bell rung. Conner sighed. The room's walls were painted a dull vomit-yellow and the carpet was threadbare and probably as old as the mountain Mt. Justice had been carved from. The lab tables were black and looked like marble but were really plastic. The teacher's desk sat up front, facing the tables and his black leather swivel chair sat empty behind it.

Megan tugged on Conner's arm and pulled him towards their table but she froze in mid-step. Sitting next to the teacher's desk on the floor was a girl dressed in a knee-length black skirt, a blue button-up shirt with long sleeves, black shiny pumps and a silver ring with a sapphire heart resting on her right middle finger. The girl had long white-pale-blue hair that pooled around where she sat and her skin was white as milk. Her face was buried in her knees, which she'd brought up to her chest.

Megan let go of Conner's arm and walked over to the girl.

"Hello?" The girl leapt back, a hand instantly going to her chest as she released a mix between a scream and a yelp of fright. She hit the wall with a loud thud that caused the dry-erase board to rattle. The girl's blue eyes which matched her shirt were wide as she panted for air. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. My name's Megan Morse and that's my boyfriend, Conner Kent," Megan introduced. The girl looked at her as if she could see past the Martian shape-shifting ability and see Megan for what she really was. "What's your name?"

The girl stayed silent, glancing from Megan to Conner and back and forth. Conner sat down at his and Megan's table. If the girl didn't want to talk, Conner had no issue with it. Just one less person to annoy him.

The teacher walked in holding a small stack of papers.

"Here you are Miss Hawkes. You just need your parent/guardian to sign this form tonight but I'm sure that you understand the course material yes?" The white-haired girl nodded as the teacher handed her the papers. The girl nodded. "And we'll all be getting new seats today so you arrived on a good day." Megan looked a little worried.

"Mr. Harris, we just got new seats last week," she objected.

"I know. But already some students are misbehaving with their partners and I feel obligated to move everyone."

"But Conner and I-"

"Are some of the best students in class, I'm aware. However I believe that by pairing you two up with other people, they'll take the message and start behaving." Megan scowled before sighing loudly.

"So where are our new seats?" The bell rang again and students began to file in.

"New seats!" the teacher called, ignoring Megan for a moment as he moved to the front table near his desk. Here we've got Conner Kent and Skyler Hawkes." The girl with white hair took a seat at the table as Conner picked up his bag and moved to his new seat. "Everyone, Skyler's new here. Her family just moved to Happy Harbor and I expect you'll treat her kindly. Now then…" The teacher continued calling off names as Conner took his seat.

"Hey," he said as a greeting.

"Hello," the girl said timidly. "I like your t-shirt." Conner looked down to make sure he'd hidden the S shield, which he had.

"Uh…Thanks." Conner slipped his bag under the counter as Skyler began fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"Now that we're all situated, let's start class. So maybe you've all heard about the projects that start today. But I doubt many of you know exactly what they are. This project will count for 1/8 of your semester grade. I've already chosen pairs and I'll tell who's with whom in a moment. Now then, there will be a questionnaire due on Friday next week. Any questions?" The room was silent as Megan raised her hand. "Miss Morse?"

"Who're we partnered with?" The teacher smirked as he held up a sheet of paper.

"Right here. First pair; Skyler Hawkes and Conner Kent." Skyler stiffened as she looked at the dark-haired boy next to her before looking back down at the piece of lace she was playing with. Conner sighed as they were handed a sheet of paper with the guidelines and expectations.

"Answer the questionnaire about your partner. Answers must be in complete sentences. Sounds easy enough," Conner said as he scanned the page. He turned to his partner who had become disinterested in her skirt and was now doodling something in her notebook. "Hey, Skyler was it?"

"Yes. Skyler Hawkes. I just moved here this summer with my parents. And you?"

"Conner Kent. Megan and I were new last year." Skyler nodded.

"And was the transition hard?" she asked. Conner shook his head.

"Not really. But getting back to the project, think it would be alright it you were the one being studied? My guardian doesn't exactly take well to strangers being in our house." Skyler smiled softly.

"Of course it's fine. My new house is walking distance from the school so if your guardian needs to pick you up…"

"He won't have to. I can handle myself." Skyler nodded.

"I see. So may I see the rubric?" Conner passed the sheet to the white-haired girl and looked forward as the teacher began to further explain the instructions on the board.

* * *

"I'm home!" Skyler called into an empty one-story ranch-style home as she slipped off her shoes and backpack. Conner did the same as he scanned his surroundings. The living room was painted dark brown with a golden loveseat against the wall, a pale oak shelf covered in pictures of a younger Skyler and archeology books, a 48" television was mounted on the wall, facing away from the pale oak and marble fireplace.

In front of the two was a pale oak table with white legs and four chairs around it. One door lead to the back of the house and another lead to the opposite side that was partially shown with small carved poles seemingly supporting the wall above it.

"Well, you can take a seat on the couch if you like or if you have to use the restroom, it's through that door," She pointed towards the one between the couch and table, "turn left and it's the door at the end of the hall. I'll just whip up some snacks for while we study." Skyler went through the other door with a smile. Conner stood in place for a minute before he heard the girl begin to hum a little tune as the hum of the refrigerator joined her.

The black-haired teen set his backpack next to the couch as he headed towards the room Skyler had directed towards. He didn't really have to go but if he could familiarize himself with his surroundings it would give him a better shot in the unlikely case of an attack. But better safe than sorry. The hall was painted just like the living room.

Pictures featuring Skyler with a brown-haired, blue eyed man holding bones of various sizes or tiny brushes and hammers and chisels, Skyler standing in front of a museum exhibit with her arms crossed over her chest, looking as if she'd built the place herself, framed documents of school reports and doctorate and Masters degrees, and at the end was a picture of the brown-haired man in a black tux holding a beautiful brunette woman in a white gown in his arms. Both of them weren't paying any attention but rather on each other.

Conner felt a twinge of homesickness as the picture reminded him of the one hanging in his grandparents' house in Smallville with his father and step-mother.

He shook his head and made quick work of checking the rooms. Three bedrooms and one bath but the middle room looked as if it hadn't been used in a while and nearly everything was covered by a white sheet. Conner felt a shiver run down his spine before he shut the door and went back to the living room, standing in front of the couch with his hands in his pockets.

That's how Skyler found him a few minutes later as she walked out of the kitchen with a tray with two tall glasses of milk and a plate of golden-brown cookies with chocolate chips still melting from their time in the oven.

"Um…Are you alright there?" she asked as she set the tray down and sat on the couch. "You can sit down you know," she said with a light giggle.

"Yea," Conner said as he slowly took a seat. Suddenly, the television turned on with a cheery, "_Hello Megan!_" Skyler sucked in a harsh breath as she began to dig around in the cushions as the rest of the song began to play. "If you're looking for the remote, I think I sat on it," Conner offered as he slid his hand into the cushion and came into contact with one thing that was hard and obviously plastic and the other was soft, Skyler's hand.

The white-haired girl let out a squeak as she yanked her hand back without grabbing the remote.

"Sorry!" she said in a high-pitched voice. Conner pulled the remote out from the cushion and offered it to the girl as the theme song came to an end. Skyler smiled as she took it and turned the television off.

For a moment, the room became suspended in an awkward silence.

"_Hello Megan_?" the black-haired teen said.

"My mom was an actress in it when she was a kid. Her maiden name's Rita Farr. It's kinda my guilty pleasure. She hated being in the show but her family needed the money so she put up with it. Every time she catches me watching it, she says she's going to burn all the tapes but she just never does." The white-haired teen slapped a hand over her mouth and stared wide-eyed at Conner. "Sorry, when I get nervous I tend to go on and on and…I'll shut up now." Conner chuckled lightly before digging the rubric out of his backpack.

"So then, your likes and dislikes," he started. "Aside from _Hello Megan _of course."

* * *

BZ: And that's the beginning of my Young Justice story. And for the record, this starts on the first week of school for Conner and Megan's junior year of high school. Let's just say since the last time we saw our heroes, Conner was able to spend most of the summer in Smallville with his dad, step-mom and grandparents. And yes, Lois Lane (Kent) is Conner's step-mother. Please leave a review and later!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I loved the reviews I got so far and you know, I'm really sorry about my bumpy start but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. :-)

white pedal: _This is awesome._ Thank you! Hope this chapter is the same for you.

Kiko's Toy: _... At the least make Conner talk out his feelings with M'gann and honestly tell her why he's acting like this before you have 'em break up. _  
_ Can they still be friends afterwards? _Um...That's nothing close to the plan...But I can try...?

Guest: _Awesome Story i can't wait to see what happens next! _Thank you so much! I hope you like this part.

Guest: _Pretty good story, maybe you should make them become friends before they get together, so it won't be such a messy break up _Um...Okay...?

koryanders: _hmm. very interesting start. _Thank you. I hope this chapter meets your expectations.

Firelord515: _Very Good! I really like it. Shame that Miss Martian isn't in it because i kinda liked her. But it's all good. I like the writing technique that you have here. I can't wait to see what happens next. Keep up the good work. _What is with everyone thinking that I'm not involving M'gann? Never mind that. But thanks for your kind words. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Conner released a small sigh as he looked over the paper.

"Alright, next question is what do you find yourself doing in boredom?" he asked. Skyler bit her lip as she thought of the answer.

"Mainly cooking, cleaning, reading-"

"We're home! " called a sweet voice as a door opened.

"In the living room!" Skyler called as she closed the questionnaire. From the kitchen entered a brunette man and woman dressed in dark suits. The man glanced from Skyler to Conner and glared at the boy.

"Honey, who is this?" the woman asked.

"Mom, Dad, this is Conner Kent. He's in my class. We got assigned a project in Psychology together." Skyler's mother smiled kindly at Conner as he stood up from his seat.

"Nice to meet you Conner. I'm Rita Hawkes and this is my husband, Jonathan." Conner nodded his head and offered a polite smile as he shook Rita's hand then Jonathan's. Skyler smiled at them as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ever seen a gun Conner?" Jonathan asked as Conner released the man's hand. He picked up the sound of Skyler slapping her forehead as her mother groaned.

"Yes sir, I have."

"Jonathan," Rita hissed. "My apologies Conner but I think it might be best for you to head home. But if you'd like, you could come over for dinner tomorrow night." Conner nodded before going to gather his things. Skyler followed him outside, holding a saucer of milk in her hands.

"I want to apologize for my dad if he made you uncomfortable," she said as she set the saucer down by her feet.

"It's fine. It takes a lot to intimidate me," Conner stated. Skyler chuckled a little as she looked down.

"Well hello there," she said in a bit of a higher pitch than before. Conner followed her gaze to be met with a small orange cat with black stripes and swirling stripes on its face lapping at the milk. Skyler bent down and began to pet it as Conner took a step back. "How've you been little kitty?" The cat licked at Skyler's fingers, opening its eyes as it did so. Conner could've sworn the eyes looked like rubies.

Conner bent down and narrowed his eyes at the creature as it turned to look at him with big brown eyes.

_"Must've been seeing things," _he concluded.

"Is something wrong?" Skyler asked as she scratched under the cat's chin, making the creature purr. Conner shook his head.

"No. It's nothing," he said as he stood up and left.

"See you!" Skyler called as the cat leapt up and curled around her neck like a living scarf.

* * *

M'gann sighed to herself as she stirred the pasta and worked on her homework at the same time. Cookies were baking in the oven and meatballs were being cooked in tomato sauce. Wolf was sitting at the television, still waiting for his master. He hadn't even moved when M'gann offered him a steak for his dinner.

"**_Recognized. Superboy. B. Zero. Four_**." Wolf leapt into bounding towards his master as the black-haired teen appeared in the doorway. Wolf leapt so his forepaws were on his master's shoulders and started liking his face.

"Down boy," he said as he rubbed the canine's head. The wolf licked his arm as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Conner. How was it at…Um…" Zatanna asked as she appeared in the kitchen and started collecting glasses for the table.

"Skyler. Her name's Skyler. And it was actually kind of fun. M'gann and you would love her." M'gann looked over at the mention of her name. "She likes watching _Hello Megan_ just like you. Her mother was an actress on the show." M'gann nodded before making a feeble attempt to blow her hair off her green forehead. "And she cooks. She's really good at it."

"You are hungry for dinner right?" M'gann asked, only a slight bit annoyed.

"A bit, I'll admit. I would've been back earlier but her parents came home and wanted to have a talk. Her mother invited me over for dinner tomorrow and I accepted since Skyler and I still need to finish that paper."

"You didn't finish?" M'gann asked, her voice pitching to a new octave.

"Nope. We only have the first half of the questionnaire done before her parents were home and then I came home." M'gann huffed another sigh as she used her telekinesis to remove the food from the pot. Zatanna looked at the two before ducking out of the room.

"Well, I made spaghetti and meatballs so I hope you've got at least some kind of appetite." Conner watched M'gann until she sat down at the table as he ducked his head into the refrigerator.

* * *

Conner released a long sigh as the warning bell for the first period rang sharp and loud even without his superhearing, leaving a long, annoying ring in its aftermath.

"Hey Conner," said a familiar, chipper voice. The black-haired teen snapped around to see Skyler, now dressed in a little pale-crème lace dress that fell to her knees in the front and the end of her hair in the back, brown cowgirl boots and white hair pulled back so most of it tumbled down her back but what was in the front was held back with a pale blue bow. The blue-and-black backpack in her hand made a small noise as she set it down, probably just her binders thumping together inside.

A few low whistles were picked up in Conner's hearing as the girl sat herself down next to him.

"Don't worry. I'm used to it. My old school had no shortage of pigs."

"Conner-" Megan broke off and stared at the white-haired girl that was sitting right where she normally did.

"Oh, good morning Megan. Listen, I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. And to prove my sincerity…" Skyler reached into her backpack and pulled out a plastic bag nearly bursting with chocolate chip cookies with the chips a slight bit melted and smeared on the inside of the plastic. "I made some apology cookies for you. It's my…grandmother's recipe…So I hope you like them." Megan took a seat in front of Conner and accepted the bag from the white-haired girl. She stared at it for a moment before she put it into her bag.

"Thank you Skyler…" Megan said with a nod. Skyler smiled sweetly at the other girl as she offered her hand over the table. "I hope we can put that nasty first-encounter behind us and become friends," she said. Skyler looked warily at Megan's hand before taking it and giving it a firm shake.

"Same here." The three quieted down as the teacher started lecturing. Skyler gave Conner a light tap on the arm as she pulled her schedule out of her bag and put it on the table. Conner glanced over it, eyes growing wider as he did. He pulled his schedule out of his own bag and set it next to hers. Their schedules were 100% identical.

"Wow," Skyler whispered. Conner let himself smile a little. Neither of them noticed Megan glare at the schedules.

* * *

Conner was a little nervous to say the least as he waited for Skyler or one of her parents to answer the door. Judging by the scuffling of feet on the inside of the house he could hear, someone was anxious and the doorbell ringing hadn't helped.

He hadn't felt like this since his father had taken him to Smallville to meet his step-mother and grandparents, although meeting his dog, Krypto, had helped somewhat. There was no barking of a friendly dog on the other side of the door though. And this wasn't Kansas or anywhere near his grandparent's house.

This was the house of the new girl in school with parents who were expecting something from him, without him even knowing what they wanted.

He straightened up as the sound of the tumblers in the lock turning rang in his ears and as the door opened, Skyler beamed at him from the other side with her father staring hard at him from his place on the couch.

"Conner, come in," Skyler invited as she opened the door a little more. Skyler's mother entered from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and she was dressed in a maroon dress with tight sleeves from her elbows to her wrists and a skirt that fell to her knees.

"Hello Conner. Wonderful to see you again," the kind woman said. Conner released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he offered a bouquet of red roses he'd picked up on his way over.

"These are for you," he said. Skyler's mother covered her mouth as she glanced at him surprised.

"Why thank you Conner," she said as she accepted the roses. "Why don't you and my husband talk while Skyler and I finish making dinner and get these into some water. Honey, be nice. And sweetheart, will you get the door for me?" Skyler smiled as she opened the door for her mother and the two vanished into the kitchen.

Conner released another sigh as he moved to sit on the couch while Skyler's father moved to the armchair and picked up a rag, looking it over carefully. Conner snuck a glance and gulped somewhat when he saw the obvious stains of grease and oil for a gun and possible bloodstains.

"So you're with Skyler in all her classes?" he asked as if he didn't even have the rag at all.

"Yes sir," Conner said as he watched the man pull a rifle out from behind his chair and began to rub the barrel with the stained rag. The room fell silent as the man looked down the barrel.

"Just so you know, anything happens to make my baby cry on your watch or you caused it…" He lowered the gun but had it point at Conner's boots as he let the threat hang. "We clear?" Conner glanced from the tip of the barrel to the man's finger, which was on the outside of the trigger. He doubted the man had a Kryptonite bullet in his arsenal but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Yes sir, crystal clear," Conner said.

"Mom!" The two men glanced at the door as Skyler's high-pitched voice penetrated the air.

"Everything alright in there Rita?" Skyler's father called.

"Just fine Jonathan!" Skyler's mother called through the bars. Conner turned back to Jonathan as an awkward silence fell over the two of them.

"Seriously Mom! Stop saying stuff like that!" Skyler said as she came through the door and set the table with dishes and her mother began putting out food.

"Stuff like what?" Conner asked. Skyler's face turned a light shade of pink as she shook her head.

"Nothing!" she said quickly. Rita smiled at her daughter before kissing her cheek and then raising her eyebrows at her husband's gun.

"Jonathan, what on earth are you doing with that gun?!" she demanded, hands setting themselves on her hips. Jonathan's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as he looked at the gun then at his wife.

"Um…Well…Ah…" the man chuckled. Conner could hear his heartbeat speeding up.

"I asked him about the types of guns he has. My grandfather has a rifle like this he uses on wild animals when they attack our farm back in Kansas. When I found out Mr. Hawkes was interested in guns, I thought it might be a good opportunity to learn a bit more to see if anything would be better for my grandfather to use." Rita looked surprised then smiled kindly.

"Well then…" Her eyelashes fluttered as she went back into the kitchen. Skyler looked at the two.

"That was a lie, wasn't it?" she asked, a knowing smirk across her face.

"Yes it was, honey. But let's keep this little secret between us and not tell Mom, okay?" Jonathan said. Skyler started folding napkins as she cast a cool glance at her father.

"Keep what between us?" Her eyelashes fluttered in a similar manner to the way her mother's did moments before.

"Well, dessert's in the oven. I hope you like apple pie, Conner," Rita said as she reappeared with a jug of lemonade and a pitcher of water. "And you aren't allergic to nuts or anything are you?" Conner shook his head as he stood up, followed by Jonathan. "That's good. So we're having Pretzel Chicken, ever heard of that?" Conner shook his head again. "Well, it's basically just chicken with pretzel and peanut pieces on it. And we also have baked potatoes, grilled vegetables and chicken dumplings if you don't like the chicken." Conner smiled as he sat down and the family began to fill their plates.

"So why did you guys choose to come to Happy Harbor?" Conner asked as he took his own helping of the meal. Jonathan and Rita looked at each other before turning to Skyler, who had begun to rub her arm.

"Well, I actually grew up around here," Jonathan said. "My…mother wanted us to move here a couple of years ago after my father died in the mental institution he was in. He worked with mercury a lot. So we moved here over the summer with my mother."

"But when Grandma went to get Grandpa's body, there was a drunk driver on the expressway and…" Skyler trailed off as her lips pressed into a thin line. Conner looked at the family.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

"Nonsense," Rita said. "You didn't know. But what about you Conner? You mentioned your grandparents live in Kansas. Why're you here?"

"My parents live in Metropolis but they sent me here to help a friend while he's going through…a hard transition."

* * *

"Alright, so now then, what do you generally do when you're not at school?" Skyler asked as she tapped her pencil against her lips as she stared at the questionnaire. Conner bit on his lip as he thought about the right answer. Skyler took a bite of the apple pie that had been set before them while they studied.

"Well, I'm involved in some Judo and sparring clubs." Jonathan seemed to perk a little at this information as his daughter wrote it down on the paper.

"Why Jonathan dearest, weren't you involved in Judo when we first met?" Rita asked as she looked up from the book she'd been reading. Skyler's father nodded his head as his daughter placed her forehead in her hand with a sigh.

"Indeed I was. If I needed to, I'm sure I could bring out a few old moves. Just gotta worry about them forgotten muscles."

"_Dad,_" Skyler whispered from her near-hunched position.

"But soon after that, I got into football."

"I remember that. Got some good pictures of you for the school newspaper, back then it was an actual newspaper of course."

"_Mom!_" Skyler hissed.

"Do you remember that one time in the last game of the season just before you asked me out?" Rita asked. A nostalgic smile came over Jonathan's face as he kissed his wife's jaw.

"Yea. I asked if you'd caught it for the yearbook but you told me-"

"This one is for my personal collection," they said together before haring a kiss.

_"Mother! Father!" _Skyler hissed as she gestured to Conner. "Please! Get some kind of control!"

"But honey, this is about as controlled as we can get," Rita said coyly as her husband kissed the junction of her head and throat. Skyler smacked her forehead as she grabbed a blanket from under the sofa and threw it at her parents.

"Sorry Conner. Looks like we're going to have to work on this tomorrow," Skyler said as she stood up. Conner followed her lead and headed towards the door. "Thanks for coming tonight Conner. I hope you enjoyed it." Conner stepped outside as she spoke.

"I did, thank you. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Skyler nodded as she shut the door behind the Boy of Steel and watched him leave before turning and snatching her things from the living room and headed towards her room.

* * *

BZ: How was that?! Leave a review please and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Here's the next update!

AlexandraKnight09: _I really like this story. Great take on the storyline, where it's in between the first and second season. And I can relate to Skyler, she's almost me be I can't cook... anyway! Keep up the good work!_ Um…This story replaces Season 2. Aside from that, thank you so much for your kind words. J

koryandrs: _i hadn't realized this story looked down on m'gann_

that's a shame she's a pretty cool character

ah well all the same i liked how you developed skyler, rita, and jonathan Thanks. And yes. I do not like Miss Martian. If that displeases some readers they may go into another story.

Molly1925: Chapter 1;_ This seems cool. I don't mind about the Megan bashing, she really isn't my favorite character. What I am looking forward to is how Skyler and Conner's relationship will go. _Thank you so much for your words of encouragement and I hope this part holds up to your expectations. Chapter 2; _This chapter was fun. Is it evil of me to say that I smiled at the jealous Megan part? I really like Skylar, she seems great. _Oh trust me, the fun's just begun. *Evil smirk*

Guest: Chapter 1; _I really love this! Please tell me that the bashing is soon to come! _Oh, it's coming. Trust me…It's coming. J Chapter 2; _I really like the way connor meeting her family is like a boyfriend meeting the family! Please keep it coming! _Yea. It looked that way, didn't it? And is this soon enough for ya?

* * *

Conner groaned as his back hit his bed. He could nearly feel bruises forming where Kaldur had hit him during their sparring match. Of course, he'd probably given a set of bruises to the Atlantean himself but he still hurt. One of those many times he hated the fact he was only half-Kryptonian and Lex Luthor was his other father.

Conner released a sigh as he glanced at the clock; 11:30 pm. With a light snarl he rubbed the heels of his palms into his eyes.

With slow, deliberate movements as so not to break anything, he pushed himself to his feet to get ready for bed.

The second he touched his clothes, his cell phone began to ring. He released one more snarl as he walked over and picked up the device, barely noticing the name flashing on the screen.

"What?!" he snapped.

_"Conner?!" _Conner quickly lost his tense attitude at the small, fear-filled voice on the line. He pulled the phone away from his ear for a second to see Skyler's name on the screen.

"Skyler?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

_"There's someone in my house! They were on the roof and then the lines were busy, my parents…And now they're in the living room and-"_

"Skyler, listen to me. You need to calm down and explain. What's going on?" Conner asked as he left his room and headed down the hall.

_"I think someone broke into my house. I heard something on the roof and then a crash. I called the police but the lines were all busy. My parents are gone for the weekend for a historic convention or something and I'm alone here! Conner I'm scared."_

"I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise. Just keep calm and stay out of sight. Keep quiet as well. Don't let them know you're inside and I'll get you out."

_"Please Conner!" _Skyler's voice rang through the phone, chocked with tears.

"Listen, I'll stay on the line with you if it'll help keep you calm-"

"_No. No, I can be alright for a few minutes. But if you're not going to be here that quickly…"_

"I will be there soon as I can, I promise," Conner said.

_"Alright. I'll be waiting in my room then." _With that, she hung up, leaving the dial tone ringing in Conner's ear as he opened the hanger doors, Sphere rolling up behind him. A few beeps alerted him of her presence.

"Not tonight girl. I'm doing this one solo," he said as he leapt into the air, headed towards Skyler's neighborhood.

* * *

Conner glanced at the house from behind a lamppost. Flashlights beams were dancing inside and infrared vision showed about half a dozen people inside. But none of them were going for anything valuable, just looking around.

Conner looked up and down the streets as his superhearing activated.

"…Our source is not wrong you blatant fool! Unless you wish to call my father, your superior, a fool!" The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang in his ears with the girl's voice just before the sound of a person hitting the floor sounded and metal on metal, like something sliding, also rang in his ears. "Get back to work. The girl is here somewhere. The fact you haven't found her yet is appalling to me. Honestly, if my father let me have my way, this place would be reduced to rubble and the girl would already be in our grasp. Find her! NOW!"

The flashlights left the window and Conner ran across the street and around the house to the row of windows in the back. Carefully, he lifted himself up to the window panes and peered into the rooms.

The first two rooms were Skyler's parents and the covered room. The third room was Skyler's shown by the pale sky-blue color of the walls and the cloud-white closet doors. A tiny piece of light and hot pink cloth was on the floor behind the door.

Conner gently rapped on the glass and the cloth retreated further into the closet.

"Skyler!" he whispered against the glass. He started tapping again, this time forming a more defined pattern with the delays in between his knuckles touching the glass. Slowly, a head of white hair and terrified blue eyes appeared from behind the door to stare at him for an instant before the girl bolted to the window, struggling for but a few seconds to push it open.

"Conner!" she breathed as she threw her arms around his neck, blocking his vision of her room with her backpack.

"You had time to pack?" he asked as he pulled away, only to wish he hadn't as his eyes settled on how Skyler was dressed. She wore a pink nightgown with spiraling darker pink designs everywhere. Over her breasts was a similar cloth lined with pink lace that went around her neck. The skirt fell to just above her knees and her feet were bare.

"It's an emergency pack that my parents and I prepare every week. It's a week's worth of clothes, rations and a first aid kit. My mom says you can never be over-prepared." Conner nodded as he took hold of Skyler's hips and carefully lifted her from the window and stepped onto solid ground.

"Come on. We'd better get going," Conner said as he set Skyler on his back. Carefully, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as the boy started across the lawn and towards the sea. Conner hadn't thought about a full plan but at least hiding Skyler in the docks was better than nothing until he could figure something out.

They'd made it across the street before Conner heard Skyler's front door being kicked down.

"Open fire!" came the swift order of the girl's voice from earlier. Conner ducked behind the nearest mailbox as bullets began to whiz through the air, yanking Skyler off his back and in front of him as he pressed his back into the cold metal.

"What's going on?!" Skyler cried as she gripped Conner's shirt tightly.

"Just stay low and don't move," Conner said as he tucked her head down, a light smirk appearing on his face as he felt Skyler's hands quickly cover her face.

"Conner! I'm not that kind of girl! And you're dating Megan for crying out loud!"

"Just keep your head down and your eyes covered," Conner ordered as he stood. The bullets came to an instant stop as his head appeared over the mailbox. On the lawn stood a girl dressed in a black skirt that fell to her knees but was split on both sides up to her hips. Tall black boots gave her about another three or four inches to her height. Her stomach was bare letting only her breasts and collarbone be covered by black cloth. On the girl's arms were silver gauntlets that covered her entire forearm. She looked about sixteen years old with dark colored eyes and brown hair that tumbled to the middle of her shoulder blades. A cruel smirk graced her features as she stepped away from the near half dozen men dressed in black each holding machine guns.

"Conner?" Skyler said.

"Just stay there and don't move a muscle. I'll be right back," Conner promised as he stepped out from behind the mailbox to stand in front of it as the girl stopped on the curb. "What do you want?!" The girl cocked her head as if she could see past the mailbox by the action.

"Isn't it obvious? Or maybe your head's just as thick as your arms," the girl said with an icy gaze and an even icier edge to her voice. Conner's eyes narrowed as she glanced back to the mailbox. "What an interesting collection of memories…Skyler Amanda Hawkes." Skyler peeked out from behind the mailbox.

"How do you know my name?" Skyler asked. The girl chuckled.

"My name is Scandal Savage for a reason. Your boyfriend here has already met my father." Conner's eyes narrowed.

"Sorry. Never heard of him." Scandal shook her head and clicked her tongue.

"Oh come now Superboy. No need to lie. We're all friends here," Scandal said as she uncrossed her arms and set her hands on her hips. Skyler looked to Conner.

"What is she talking about Conner?" she asked. Scandal's eyebrows rose as a smirk played over her lips.

"My, my, my. So many secrets you both keep," Scandal said. "And they say honesty is the foundation of any relationship." A cruel smirk appeared over her lips as a matching spark appeared in her eyes. "Let me help you." She snapped her fingers and the gunmen began firing again, expertly missing the armed brunette and hitting Conner in the chest with the bullets.

"CONNER!" Skyler screamed as another snap of Scandal's long fingers stopped the guns. Conner growled as his shirt steamed where the bullets had made holes in his clothes. "How…"

"Kryptonian skin is nearly indestructible, dear little Skyler. Your boyfriend just has huge trust issues since the first time he ran into Big Boy Blue Daddy and was completely rejected," Scandal chuckled as she raised a hand to hide her laughter behind the back of it. "What an interesting memory. And to be so young too!" Her eyes glinted as Conner took a step back. "You may be wondering how I know that if my father, none of his associates nor myself were there. It's very simple really…I can see your memories. From the ones you can't remember to the ones you wish you couldn't. Like little Miss Skyler here." Conner looked back at the girl as she flinched behind the mailbox again.

"Please stop," Skyler pleaded as she covered her ears and Scandal started laughing again.

"What a pathetic attempt to keep me out of your mind. I don't get in through your ears Skyler. But what an interesting set of memories you have. A mental hospital. An old geezer in a padded room wearing a straightjacket. A little car bent all out of shape-"

"Leave her alone!" Conner yelled as he surged forward. Scandal raised a fist and a pair of razor-thin blades as long as her arm shot up and trapped Conner's wrist in between them. They stayed perfectly intact as he struggled to remove his hand.

"Don't think that your superstrength is going to help you here, Superboy. These gauntlets are made specially to withstand the strength of Superman. My supplier knows, he's tried."

"Same was said about Belle Rev prison," Conner stated. Scandal smirked.

"The weakness there was that Amanda Walker didn't know with whom she dealt. But I do," Scandal swiped downward, catching Conner's ankle in between her blades and with a finishing sweep, brought the Boy of Steel to his back and with another swift jab, dug the other gauntlet's long blades into the ground so his throat barely slipped between them. "But you don't know who you're dealing with." Conner kicked upwards and leapt to his feet as Scandal yanked her blades back. She stared him down for a second before sheathing the blades. "Too bad Superboy, Father's orders are clear: No man-action until I'm 17. But that also leaves me with the problem of having not completed my mission. But knowing my father, I'll have another chance to tear you and your little girlfriend apart." Scandal raised her hand, snapped her fingers and a small explosion erupted at her feet, turning into a cloud of smoke before vanishing completely, taking Scandal with it.

Conner looked behind him but Scandal's men were all gone without a trace. Skyler looked out from behind the mailbox and carefully stood up.

"What was _that _all about?" she asked. Conner rubbed the sides of his neck.

"Don't know. But is there any chance your parents ticked someone off?" Conner asked. Skyler shook her head slowly.

"But…What that girl…Scandal, said…About you being Superboy…Is that- I mean…Of course it's true but…From you, is it true?" Conner nodded slowly as he dropped his hand to his pocket. A smile crept over Skyler's face. "Cool!" Conner turned to her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Cool?"

"Yea. I mean, your dad is Superman, the Man of Steel. You've got his strength, his brains, his amazing good looks. Frankly, I can't understand why everyone doesn't notice the similarities. It's so obvious!"

"His good looks?" Conner said. Skyler flushed a deep scarlet as she looked down at her little bare feet.

"Um…That is a matter of opinion most persuaded by my mother."

"Okay then…We should probably get going," Conner said as Skyler rubbed the back of her neck, still trying to fight down the blush still staining her cheeks. "You ready to go?" Skyler nodded as Conner turned his back to her and helped her climb on.

* * *

"Now, things may seem a bit…odd to you when you first come in just…whatever you do, don't freak out," Conner said as he set Skyler down in the hanger. Skyler nodded as she scanned the vehicles in the hanger.

"I'm guessing that as a superhero, you see a lot of things that would normally freak out normal people on a daily basis." Conner nodded as he headed for the living quarters with Skyler following quickly behind. A few steps down the hall Wolf poked his head in and immediately began to growl. Skyler nearly leapt to hide behind Conner.

"Don't worry, he's not hostile unless you're a real threat."

"So this wolf is…Your pet?" Conner nodded.

"His name's Wolf actually." Wolf started barking as his ears pressed flat against his skull. "Wolf, be quiet. We can't wake up everyone in the whole mountain!" Conner hissed.

"**I believe the term is, a bit late there,**" Skyler whipped around to see a large red robot with a gold circle forming the insignia of a T in red and a long blue cape adorning it's shoulders.

"And Red Tornado is your guardian…Figures. Can my life get any weirder?" Skyler said as Tornado stared down at her.

**"And she is?" **

"A classmate. Her house was broken into tonight and she needed…_needs _our help."

"Who does Conner?" came the tired yawn as M'gann and Zatanna appeared at the end of the hall. Skyler snapped around, expecting to see another familiar face, only to be met with the green-skinned Martian girl.

"Obviously it can," Skyler breathed.

* * *

BZ: DONE! Oh my gosh! I am so tired! Please review! I worked really hard to make this good. :D


End file.
